


The Sweet Embrace of the Storm

by PsianabelAfterHours (Psianabel)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im a lesbian writing soft lesbian smut that is all, so hey why not publish them, sometimes I just write smut pieces for writing warm up, they really trust each other and are soft together, unrelated smut pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/PsianabelAfterHours
Summary: They trust each other, care for each other.They love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Larxene’s lungs were on fire.   
  
Her knuckles were turned white from the force of gripping the bed sheet underneath, holding onto whatever she could grab. Her other hand she placed loosely on the blue hair that rested between her legs, combing through the messy strands from time to time. She tucked on it sometimes, but that was more out of reflex whenever Aqua hit an especially sensitive spot.    
  
“ _ Aqua. _ ” Larxene moaned as she tilted her head back, her legs twitching from Aqua’s tongue work right at her core. She could feel her smiling at the call of her name, though her movement never stopped between her legs. “ _ Fuck. _ ”   
  
Aqua’s grip on her hips was strong, having her arms wrapped them to always keep her in place, working against it whenever Larxene tried to edge away even the slightest. One hand played on her stomach and rubbed over her skin there from time to time, while the other slightly pried open her lips to give her more access to her possessed price.    
  
Larxene tilted her head forward again to watch Aqua between her legs, gliding her fingers through her hair and down her cheek, making Aqua open her eyes to meet Larxene’s watchful gaze. There was a smile again against her and this time Larxene could see the twitch of Aqua’s face because of it, smiling herself because of it. Aqua started to hum as she saw her, the vibration causing Larxene to throw her head back again with a hearty laugh, bringing out a giggle from Aqua for that reaction.    
  
Her hand still cupped Aqua’s cheek during that and for a short moment, Aqua stopped her movements to slightly turn her head towards Larxene’s hand, nudging it with her nose before she kissed the palm of her hand, opting for her fingers next. She kissed them before she ran her tongue over them briefly and Larxene inhaled sharply as Aqua started to suck on them, Aqua closing her slick lips around them as she lovingly graced her tongue over her fingers inside her mouth.   
  
But that only lasted for a short time as Aqua felt the impatience coming from Larxene, kissing her core again before she went right back where she left off. Larxene could hear her own wetness as Aqua licked over her pussy, her tongue sliding over her with ease. Aqua knew she was getting close, her steady rhythm slowly getting out of place, her legs started to shake around her head whenever she lingered longer around her clit, earning moan after moan from Larxene that got more vocal each time.    
  
Larxene was clawing on her now, holding Aqua’s head in place as she pushed her hips closer to her mouth, searching for the ultimate release between her hectic movements. Aqua closed her eyes and only listened to Larxene’s noises, fueling her as she brought her closer and closer to the edge.    
  
“Aqua,  _ Aqua- ughn. _ ” Larxene’s voice cracked and Aqua held onto her shaking body, drawing out wave after wave of Larxene’s bustling moves, keeping onto her as much as she could to hold onto that sweet release. Larxene grabbed everywhere and the tight knot in her stomach burst into a sea of flames through her body, setting her skin ablaze.    
  
The fire burned down after a short while and let her yearn for warmth again, Aqua kissed her core for a last time when Larxene released her tight grip on her head, rubbing over her lips and chin with the back of her hand.    
  
With gentle kisses Aqua made her way upwards, crawling on top of Larxene, finding her heavily breathing and with half-lidded eyes. She looked down on her with a smile, tracing a tender knuckle over her reddened cheek, and Larxene managed to form a smile on her own lips between her ragged breaths at the gentle gesture.    
  
Aqua settled down beside her to collect her in her arms, wrapping a blanket around them to give Larxene the warmth she needed, kissing the top of her forehead to watch her catch her breath again.    
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Aqua’s breath was hot against Larxene’s throat.   
  
She gripped the headboard tight with one hand, turning her knuckles white from force. Her other was clinging onto Larxene’s back as she was embracing her deeply while she sat in Larxene’s lap, knees left and right from her hips, a hand busy between her legs.    
  
Larxene nudged her head with her nose as she combed her hand through her blue hair, managing to plant a kiss on her temples. Aqua dropped her forehead onto Larxene’s shoulder, panting, releasing her grip from the headboard to cling onto her back as well.    
  
“Aqua.” Larxene nudged her again, this time with her free hand she used to stroke her hair, lifting Aqua’s head up again to be on par with her. And Aqua lied her forehead against Larxene’s, her eyes closed, concentrating, but her panting never stopped. Again, Larxene ran a hand through her hair, this time taking the route over towards her ear and down her jawline before she ended up running a thumb over her dry lips, making Aqua open her eyes finally.    
  
Her gaze was fire, full of lust and Larxene had to hold back a breath at the sight. Aqua must have noticed it as she started to form a smile on her face, closing in the small space that was left between them to go for a kiss. Larxene gladly accepted it, taking the lead quickly as Aqua was more concentrated on her own rhythm and pleasure. The kiss was only short-lived though, Aqua having to break it because of her ragged breath, desperation making its way through her as the fire inside her built up more and more.    
  
Her movements were getting hasty and slowly uncontrolled, Larxene tried hard to keep up her work. She circled around her most sensitive part with two fingers, noticing the slight twitches whenever she came too close to it. But Aqua nudged her towards it more and more, deciding for herself when the time was right to hit the spot. And when she did, the soft and quiet moans that came from her only fueled Larxene more.    
  
It was when Aqua halted her movements to somewhat catch her breath that Larxene took control again, never stopping what she was doing, even if Aqua resetted the rhythm. With ease her fingers moved along her wet slit, up and down before they circled around her clit, down again, repeating it, slower each time. Larxene held her close as she started to circle around her entrance, watching her face with sharp eyes to see if there were any objections - but Aqua didn’t make any and let her go for it.    
  
Larxene slid a single finger inside her and watched her immediate reaction - the sharp inhale and exhale, covered by a low moan. Slowly Larxene began to thrust, always on the watch for discomfort, but when Aqua began to move her hips with her, she knew she was on the safe side. Yet this wasn’t something she planned to do for long as she was aware that this wasn’t one of Aqua’s prefered methods of building pleasure or to get off at all, and so Larxene went back to slide her fingers along her slit again, and Aqua quickly changed her rhythm to that instead.   
  
Her nails started to dig deep into Larxene’s shoulder blades and her panting changed to low moans more and more. Her hips twitched out of desperation, the heat inside her boiling, but never reaching the tipping point. Aqua gritted her teeth in frustration, she was so  _ so  _ close, but she just couldn’t find the right spot anymore.    
  
“Larxene, I-” Aqua whispered between her breaths, unable to express what she wanted to say. But she didn’t need to, Larxene noticed her distress and knew what to do.    
  
With her arm wrapped around her middle, Larxene pushed Aqua backwards, never stopping the rhythm of her fingers when she gently lied Aqua on her back, crawling on top of her to go in for a kiss. But yet again Aqua had to break it because of her breath, nudging Larxene down on both her shoulders for her to get the hint. Larxene had to grin at the gesture, the desperation in Aqua unmissable.    
  
She kissed her way down, a thought in the back of her mind telling her to go slowly, but she knew she was a dead woman if she dragged it out even longer. She pushed Aqua’s legs further apart as she reached her hips, sitting between them as she took a good look at Aqua lying in front of her. Her hand was still busy between her legs and this was a sight she truly had to take in for a few seconds - Aqua was panting hard with her eyes, her chest rising and falling repeatedly, her hands already gripping the sheets below her.  _ Gods, _ she was close and it was in Larxene’s hands - or rather, mouth - to push her over the edge.   
  
Larxene took one last look before she lowered herself down to settle comfortably between Aqua’s legs, hooking one arm around her hips to hold her close, running a smooth hand over her stomach. And in a quick motion - she replaced her fingers with her mouth, a shook running through Aqua’s body that left her gasping for air, immediately holding onto Larxene’s head as her tongue started to play with her clit.    
  
Feeling Larxene’s warmth on her let her own fire burst into thousand flames, her legs shaking from the built-up pleasure. In just a mere minute of Larxene’s work with her mouth, Aqua came undone under her spell, moans leaving her as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body, the seemingly never ending fire rushing through her and left her skin ablaze.    
  
After the grip on her head and the shaking stopped, Larxene pushed herself away from her, kissing the insides of her thighs before she caught her own breath, taking Aqua’s hand in her own as she crawled on top of her, seeing her heavy panting looking at her with a smile. In a simple motion, Larxene lied down beside her and gathered her in her arms, feeling her quickened heartbeat against her.    
  
With a smile on her own, Larxene embraced her fully, giving her the warmth she needed, closing her eyes as well to enjoy this moment with her girlfriend. 


End file.
